Spell-Blunders
by Alliprince
Summary: Loki. He was one of the greatest sorcerers of the land. The silkiest of liars. The sneakiest of trickster in Asgard. However... Loki had not always had such titles. Just like everyone else, he'd had to learn to hone his skills. And as most know, you can only learn if you have a couple of, er, blunders... along the way. (Rated T for safety, Pre-Thor, early teens years.)
1. Chapter 1

**Spell-Blunders**

 **WARNING: I do not read the comics, nor do I have knowledge on all the Norse goddess and gods. Therefore I shall be creating some of my own for this fic. This is also meant for amusement, so any OOC that there is, I am sorry. I'm trying to make it has funny as possible while staying In Character. :)**

 **Please, enjoy.**

 **Chapter one**

 **Blunder**

Loki Odinson. The silkiest liar in all of Asgard. The sneakiest trickster in the entire realm. One of the best sorcerer's of his age. Loki, a _prince_ of _Asgard_! One would think, with these titles, Loki would be admired throughout the realm, swooned over by the ladies and envied by the other men. However, this was not the case for the simple fact that he had not always had such titles.

He was not always the silkiest liar in all of Asgard.

Nor was he the sneakiest trickster in the entire realm.

And most definitely _not_ the best sorcerer of his age.

Before Loki could become all of that, he would have to learn. And as most everyone knows, learning can be somewhat difficult. Especially when it comes to the subject of magic. As those who do not practice magic in Asgard are led to believe, spells and incantations are perceived as simple as reciting words off a parchment. That is not the case.

Magic is taxing, much like running or sword fighting is. Spells that require hand motions must be painstakingly memorized, for if not performed right, you might end up accidently turning someone into a toad while you merely tried to produce flowers out of thin air. And then of course there was the factor that magic was unpredictable.

Each person has a different magic inside of them. Some are weaker than others and some are stronger. Some magic might take a liking to different types of spells, while other types just do whatever they want. The magic inside each person has… almost its own personality. With likes and dislikes, strengths and weakness. And like all people, it has a specific trait that just makes magic… _magic_. For example, Arora's magic was a tad bit serious, always taking the spells she produced seriously and honestly trying to do its best, while Lorelei's magic was more… flirtatious.

Loki's magic was humor. Lots of humor.

Now, when I say humor I don't mean it just cracks jokes all the time. I mean humor as in pranks and making other people laugh. Even if it is at the person producing the spell's expense. And, to be frightfully honest, it was usually the latter.

It was not always like this, for much like a person, they take time to grow into who they are. And, much like a person, they do not stay the same as they grow.

The spell-blunders, as people had commonly taken to calling them, started not long after Prince Loki had begun taking his magical training, around the Midgardian age of thirteen.

And unlike sword-training, magic was not taught hands-on. Now, don't get me wrong, there is a teacher in the class and he or she does help them when they are stuck on a specific spell… But most of the students are left to their own devices to learn the spells and practice them and memorize them. When the teacher would notice a student struggling with a specific incantation, they would simply go over, help them, and then sit back at their desk until they noticed the next struggling student.

This left the young pupils with a lot of time on their hands. And when one is bored, with lots of time on their hands and magic at their disposal, things can get pretty ugly pretty fast.

Now, most of the time if a student was bored, usually they would just move onto learning a different spell to keep themselves occupied.

Loki would do this often, usually staying quiet as he practiced the spells and ignored his female classmates, for he was the only male in the class. But of course, there would be those rare moments in which he was just _dying_ to try out a new spell and he just couldn't resist.

 ***Break line***

Loki stared down at the ancient leather-bound book, eyes narrowing as he stared at the spell. It should have been incredibly simple. In fact, Loki was nearly positive that even Thor could do this spell. Loki gave a frown as he thought about that. Yeah, Thor probably couldn't do this spell. But that was beside the point. The point of the matter was Loki was having trouble, while the others in his class had already managed to do it.

"Look, my bunny is the color of my hair," Amora squealed as she held the bunny up in the air, the other girls around her cooing. Loki gave a small glare directed in their direction as he turned back to his spell book.

"I can accomplish this," Loki thought to himself as he stared down at the book, engraving the spell into his brain. With a deep sigh, he cleared his mind, straightened his back.

" _Villsvin_ ," he hissed and pointed forward. Nothing happened. With a small frown Loki glanced around the room and scratched his ear. Nobody had seen, but he was supposed to have already created one of those cruelly adorable rabbits.

" _Achoo_!" Lorelei sneezed gracefully into her hands, Amora's rabbit startling at the sudden noise.

"Lorelei! You scared him," Amora scolded as her sister lightly rubbed her nose.

"Well, I'm sorry sister dear," Lorelei sneered slightly and crossed her arms. "But it seems as though my allergies have decided to pick up."

The two sisters continued to fight as Loki once again turned towards his book. He had to try again, and this time he could not, would not fail! Determination set into his eyes as he once again read over the spell and shut his eyes in concentration.

"Villsvin," he hissed, just a tad bit louder than he had last time. The room around him fell deathly quiet, and for a brief moment Loki worried nothing had happened. That is, until he felt a snort of hot breath flow over his face. With a small gulp, he peeked an eye open and staring back at him was the crazed face of a wild boar.

"Loki, _don't_. _Move_." The teacher shut her book, eyes wide as saucer plates. Quietly, the girls around him backed up.

"Help me," Loki hissed as he quietly leaned back in his chair, edging away from the beast. Red eyes filled with anger stared back at the panicked green ones. The room was silent, each girl trying to quietly make their way away from Loki and the Boar, towards the door. He felt slightly betrayed by this, but then concluded that he too, would have done the same.

"Nobody make a sound," the teacher whispered as she stood up, chair scraping lightly against the ground. The boar turned his ears towards the sound, letting out a louder snort and pawed at the desk he was on. "Loki, I want you to try to quietly come over to us. Nice and gently, now."

Loki, not daring to turn his eyes away from the boar, slowly started to stand up. He was halfway out of the chair when something awfully dreadful happened.

" _Achoo_!"

 ***Break line***

Thor, Lady Sif and the warriors three walked through the city. They teased each other back and forth joyfully as they remembered the wonderful day they had just had. With sword practice, warrior training and a quick dip in a pond as only a couple of their many adventures.

"Lady Sif, how—"Thor was cut off as a loud shriek sounded from inside the building next to them. Moments later the doors burst open, a group of pupils rushing out of the building and firing incantation's behind them.

"Nothing is wounding it, let alone slaying it!" Lorelei shrieked as she jumped behind Thor, throwing a charm into the building.

"Run you fools _run_!" Jöro screamed as she practically tossed another spell into the building. More screams could be heard from inside. Loud crashes sounded off and the building shook, a dull explosion shaking the ground.

It was then a might boar appeared out of the school. A chair was splintering on its might tusk, arrows stuck helplessly in its thick hide, eyes from the devil himself had been placed on its face and Loki clung tightly to the rough fur, eyes wide with panic.

" _Slay it_!" Loki shrieked as the boar bucked, Loki's legs flying in the air as he clung on for dear life. "Slay it! _Slay_ _it_! _Slay_ _it_!"

" _Get of the boar_!" Amora shouted and shot a pink spark towards the beast, barely missing Loki by an inch.

" _Slay it! Slay it! Slay it!_ " He continued to shriek as the giant hog rushed around the fountain, dodging spells and incantation's as it tried to desperately to get the prince off of its back. " _Slay it! Slay it! Slay it!"_

"Jump off!" Lorelei shrieked as she rushed behind a barrel for protection, throwing a flaming fireball towards the boar. Sadly, the flame missed the boar (and Loki) by a hair and flew right into a nearby shop.

"You fool!" Loki's shriek could be heard as the boar bucked again, Lorelei giving a gasp as the shop promptly went up in flames. "Slay it! For Odin's sake just slay it!"

Jöro let out a cry as she lifted rocks into the air with a spell, throwing them forward as she tried to hit the beast.

"What are you standing there for? Get the boar!" Amora shouted at Thor, resisting the urge to slap him out of shock. The prince blinked with surprise, quickly taking out his sword and rushing forward, along with his companions. Loki's shrieks to slay the beast continued to grow louder and louder, if that were possible.

"Slay it! Slay it! Slay it!"

"We're trying!" "Let go Loki! Let go!" "Slay it! Slay it! Slay it!"

"RAaah!" "It's on fire! Someone put the fire out!"

"AH!" "By Odin's beard just kill it already!"

"Slay it! Slay it! Slay it!" "Someone get the guards!" "No Lorelei!"

"That's oil! Not water!"

"Slay it! Slay it! Slay it!" "Let go brother! Let go!" "No more fireballs! You're just making things worse!"

"AH! _They're_ on fire!" "Slay it! Slay it! Slay it!"

With a final swing Thor brought down his sword and imbedded it into the Boars skull. The sudden stop sent Loki flying into the fountain, creating a large splash. Lorelei shrieked as the splash covered her and Jöro. The shop in the distant burnt wildly in the background.

Everyone was silent. Listening to the burning of the building and the heavy breathing of one another. Slowly, Loki dragged himself into an upright position. Scorch marks were dusted over his flesh, small cuts had formed on his hands on where he gripped the boars fur and a haunted glint was in his eyes.

" _You_ ," Lorelei poked him in the chest, the boy swaying as she did so. "Should have let go."

"Agreed," Loki groaned and fell back into the fountain. Thor yanked the sword from the mighty beasts head and rushed towards Loki.

"Brother, what in the name of Asgard happened?" He asked as the group crowded around the floating boy.

"I was trying to make a bunny," he mumbled with a dazed expression. Slowly his eyebrows came together, the haunted look still in his eye. "That was not a bunny."

 ** _~An alert gets you to watch the chaotic scene, but a review lets you partake in it!~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spell Success**

 **Chapter two**

 **A/N: I thought it would be fun if I did a 'spell-blunder' but then did a spell-success, in which Loki succeeds at the spell he was trying to perform! :D I also want to say again that I have not read the comics, I have only seen the movies. :)**

 **Warning: Things are just getting started.**

 **~Enjoy~**

News of the wild boar had spread like a wild fire around town. Each person had their own tale of what happened, yet all seemed to believe the first born Prince, Thor.

"And with a shout I pinned the boar down by its tusks. And with it unable to move any further I slashed my sword across the thick neck, slicing the head clean off!" Thor boasted and slapped himself in the chest. The crowd around him burst into cheers. Well, at least those who had not witnessed the event did. The sorceresses rolled their eyes, coming towards the prince with crossed arms.

"If you are going to be recounting a tale, then I suggest you do so with honesty," Amora huffed lightly, bringing the attention of the crowd towards her. "You did not slice its head. You simply stabbed it through the skull."

"It was Amora and I who slowed the boar down," Lorelei boasted and strutted towards the front. It was Loki's turn to roll his eyes as he snapped his book shut, standing up.

"If you are referring to when you threw the flaming fireball, you know, the one that completely missed the boar and went straight into the shop behind it, then I believe you did a marvelous job," Loki replied, the crowd chuckling at the response. Lorelei's cheeks glowed red with anger. "Out of every person there, I was the only one brave enough to touch it."

"Let us see if we have correctly accounted for the events that took place," Lady Sif took a step forward with a smirk. It was then she pretended to grab ahold of an invisible force, screwed her eyes shut and threw her head back.

" _Slay it_!" She shrieked in an obviously high and strained voice as she pretended to be bucked around. "Slay it! Slay it! _Oh_ , by _Odin's beard_ slay it!"

The crowd began to howl with laughter. Loki scowled at her angrily, his normally pale cheeks tinting a shade of red.

"Let go brother, let go," she shouted in a lower voice before she once again began her impression of Loki. "I cannot for I am too _scared_ to let go! Slay it! Slay it! Oh please slay it! _Slay it_! Slay it! _Slay it_!"

A dangerous glint entered Loki's eyes. With a quiet snarl he scooped up his book, turned his back on the laughter and marched back to the palace. Loki would let her have her laugh for now, but very soon _he_ would be the one laughing.

 ***Break line***

A full week had gone by since Loki had failed to create a rabbit. Snickers seemed to follow everywhere he went. Most everyone teased him behind his back, except those brave enough to face his wrath. Like Lady Sif.

Loki stifled a mischievous giggle as he quickly wrote down more notes in a small, leather-bound book. This would have to be pulled off perfectly for it to work and for him to get away with it. Quickly, he snapped it shut and stood up, making his way out of his room and down the palace corridor.

"Good morning your highness," two young servant girls greeted with a bow, holding in chuckles as best as they could. Loki gave them a glare, the two quickly scurrying off to who knows where. If he managed to pull this off, the boar incident would be totally and completely forgotten. With a shake of the head Loki took off into a sprint, keeping to the side of the wall as he slyly made his way out of the palace and into the towns.

He dodged Council members, Lords and Ladies, as well as his mother, before he made it outside. He quickly checked the time and his smirk faltered. Three minutes until sword training ended for the day. Three minutes to set up and get where he needed to be. Three minutes until Lady Sif would be falling right into his clever trap.

While putting on a burst of speed, Loki sped through the town, keeping his head low and to the side. The fewer people that saw him the better. Finally, he had made it to his destination with one minute to get ready. It was time for revenge.

 ***Break line***

Lady Sif swiped her hair behind one ear, sheathing her sword while panting for breath. Sweat glistened on her skin as she walked with her companions towards the lunch hall.

"Ah, Thor, once again you have bested us all," Fandral smiled as they turned the corner, the palace coming into sight. "How ever do you manage to swing your sword so precisely?"

"My dear friend, it is but a simple talent I have had since birth," Thor boasted with a proud smile.

"Do excuse me, but I believe I shall stop at my home before joining you," Lady Sif excused herself, walking up to her house as she waved at her friends, watching them joyfully walk towards the palace. Her heart swelled as she watched one person in particular. Thor. Quickly, so none would see the blush creeping up on her cheeks, she unlocked the door and walked inside.

Her mother and father, both ranking high in status, had already left for the Lunch Hall, leaving her completely alone. With a contented sigh, she marched up the stairs and up to her bedroom quickly, on the way stripping off excess armor that was not needed. It was then, when she opened the door to her room, that she spotted it.

A rabbit.

With a raised eyebrow Sif cautiously walked forward, glancing around the room as she tried to figure out where exactly it had come from.

"Greetings, how did you get up here?" Lady Sif murmured to herself quietly as she walked up to the small creature. "Come now, you cannot stay up in my room forever. You must go back outside."

And as Lady Sif reached for the rabbit, something awfully dreadful happened.

It burst into flames and begun screeching at the top of its lungs.

Sif let out a short scream, quickly backing up, her back hitting the wall. The bunny let out another ungodly shriek as it launched itself off the bed and towards her face, despite the fact that it was still burning furiously. Without even thinking Sif yanked her sword up and sliced the rabbit in midair. Quietly, she watched the flaming halves of the bunny, eyes wide.

It was then that both halves began to grow, forming into more flaming rabbits. She let out another yell, slicing the two down in mere seconds, their other halves doing the same. She continued doing cutting them in half, desperately slicing them where they stood when she realized something. Her mouth hung open as she looked out at the thirty two flaming, shrieking, rabbits.

"What in Odin's name!" Sif exclaimed as she continued to slice the ever growing amount of flaming rabbits in her room. She fought her way to the bed, kicking the creatures and slicing any who dared come near.

Loki held in a snicker as he held himself up on the rafters above her room. Each time she cut one in half he would point his finger towards it, making two more appear. They continued on like this for a long while.

Sif chopping the heads off of all those that came near and Loki enchanting each one.

Chopping.

Enchanting.

Chopping.

Enchanting.

Chopping.

Enchanting.

Soon enough there were so many flaming rabbits that she couldn't even see her floor anymore. They began to pile up on one another, letting out shrieks as they burned and tried to get to her bed. They jumped up on the walls and the tables. The shelves and the curtains. Sif was much too preoccupied with keeping herself safe that she didn't even notice the flame from the rabbits was not catching anything else on fire. She screamed once more as one lunged at her face, teeth sharp and eyes glowing red. She chopped it down, backing up against the wall. Bunny's jumped over one another, creating this violent sea of fur.

And then all of a sudden the stopped.

Sif tried to get air pumping back into her lungs as she stood there, eyes wide with horror. Slowly, every single creature turned to look at her.

" _Slay us, Lady Sif_ ," they all hissed in unison. "Slay us."

Sif let out a shriek and leaped towards her door, rushing down the stairs, through the kitchen and out into the courtyard. Without even checking to see if anyone were watched she booked it towards the fountain, the rabbits following her quickly. Without a second thought she jumped head first into the water. The bunny's followed, their flames flowing high.

The moment they touched the water they evaporated into steam, floating up into the clouds peacefully. The hordes of rabbits continued to rush out of her house, across the courtyard and into the fountain until every last one of them was gone.

Sif gasped for breath as she looked around for more rabbits, sword held up and ready. It was at this moment her friends, as well as a group of others, had decided to come looking for her.

"Lady Sif?" Thor cocked his head to the side, looking at the girl who was soaked through and through, weapon at the ready.

"Rabbits," Sif gasped as she looked around. "There… there were flaming rabbits."

Silence followed as the crowd glanced around, finding no such traces of these rabbits.

"They-they were!" She shouted as she started to see the unbelieving faces of her companions. "They-flaming! Rabbits that—and two more appeared—just so many of them—and they were flaming!"

With trembling hands she quickly sheathed her sword and jumped out of the fountain, stalking towards the group.

"You have to believe me, they were in my room!" Sif pointed towards her house, staring pleadingly into Thor's eyes.

"If they were flaming, Lady Sif," Fandral spoke up as he glanced towards her house, a doubtful eyebrow raised. "Then explain to us how the rest of your home was not ignited?"

 ***Break line***

Three days had gone by since the flaming rabbits had appeared in her room, and not a single person believed her. Everyone had assumed Sif had a mental breakdown, and imagined the rabbits. With a scowl she leaned against the Lunch Hall wall, crossing her arms as she stared out at the people. For three days people had snickered behind her back, none daring to outright make fun of her, lest they face her fury.

And it was then that Loki approached her, keeping quiet as he leaned against the wall next to her. He gave her a smirk out of the side of his mouth, turning his head towards her ever so slightly. And with lips barely moving, he spoke.

"Do not tease me in such a manor again," he warned, cleaning his hands with a napkin. "I do not wish to place more flaming rabbits in your room, let alone ones that tell you to slay them. Good day."

And with that Loki sauntered off, leaving Sif gaping in horror and rage as she fought the urge to grab the hilt of her sword.

 ** _~If you give me an alert, you get to be with Sif as she fights the flaming Rabbits. But if you review, you get to be with Loki making the flaming rabbits. ~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spell-Blunder**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :) I greatly enjoy them, and hope that you enjoy this next chapter! There will be mentions of other classmates and such as well.** ** _Since I haven't read the comics I'm basically just creating my own sorceresses for this, just so you know. :)_**

 **Warning: Always know where you're going before you go there.**

 **Chapter 3**

As per usual, Loki sat at his desk and practically burned holes into the black spell book. This current spell was proving to be most difficult, and after the entire 'wild boar' incident, Loki was being extremely cautious on when and where he performed a spell for the first time. He most certainly did not want to have anyone end up in the Healers Infirmary, especially not himself.

" _Curse this spell_ ," he heard Lorelei hiss next to him as she tried, and failed, to make the potted plant in front of her grow. With a roll of the eyes, Loki turned back towards his spell. He _thought_ he was ready to perform the spell… However, he had also thought he was ready to create a rabbit and, well, you know what happened.

Loki gave a small glance around the room, inspecting his fellow classmates. Almost as if he believed they would reveal something to help him in some form or another.

"Aha!" Lorelei clapped to herself as the plant grew three inches into the air, sprouting a small rose at the end. "I have done it!"

"Good job, sister," Amora gave a small smile before turning back to her own spell. Briefly her form flickered, turning invisible for a split second before reappearing. She let out a sigh, leaning closer to the page and traced the words with her fingers.

Jöro was currently creating a water snake and was thoroughly soaked for the soul fact that each time she created the snake; it would turn towards her, show its watery fangs and then lunge at her face, turning back into regular water the moment it hit. Maygus was trying to make cake appear out of thin air. Sheebah was trying to turn herself into a cat. Babi had actually succeeded in a Glamor spell, making her face appear as if it were one of the most beautiful in all of Asgard. Aphra was staring at a book, studying and Gaia was snoozing.

Loki gave a shake of the head. None of them would be of help to him. For magic relied on your own ability, and if he could not even perform this next spell without help then he should not even be here. With a determined expression, he set his shoulders, stared down at the spell and whispered.

" _Videor Porte_ ," suddenly, instead of his spell book, his teacher appeared before him, just as surprised as he was. Loki's eyes widened as he looked around, realizing he had suddenly appeared on the teachers desk.

"Prince Loki?" The teacher asked with a raised eyebrow as the prince slowly spun around to face the rest of the class, all staring at him, their expressions ranging from confusion to amusement.

"Well, that was most certainly _not_ correct," he huffed angrily and jumped off the desk, stocking back to reread the spell. Lorelei was snickering to herself as he sat back down, giving her a glare.

"Be wary, my prince," The teacher spoke up as she turned back to her book, casually flipping to the next page. "When one is using travel magic, you must have a set destination in mind when casting the spell. If you do not, you could not even begin to guess where you would end up."

Loki nodded his head thoughtfully while tapping his chin and turning back towards the book. Lorelei was still snickering.

"Lady Lorelei, if you do not stop your annoying snickers at once, I shall shave your head and then teleport you into the middle of the market," Loki stated evenly as he looked over the tomb in his hands.

"If you even manage to master the spell," Lorelei muttered under her breath, though stopped snickering. With a small roll of the eyes, he continued to look over the spell, thinking deeply on how he was to accomplish this. Well, he _had_ done the spell; he just hadn't appeared where he wanted too. And with the advice the teacher had given him, he was certain that in one more try he would accomplish what he wanted. Yes, one more try would do it.

" _Videor Porte_!" he stated rather loudly before disappearing with a pop. The class fell silent, all the students looking around to try and find where he had transported himself too this time.

When they could not find him in the class, Jöro spoke up. "Perhaps he simply teleported himself outside, and will be back any minute?"

Quietly, the students all turned back to their work, though an uneasy feeling had entered the room. Yes, he would be back any minute, no; _second._ Any second now…

 **One hour later**

"The royal family shall execute me!" The teacher exclaimed as she paced around the room, glancing out the window every five seconds, hoping to see Loki walking down the road and into the class, praying that he was not injured. "They had entrusted me with the _care_ and _protection_ of the _youngest_ _prince_ and now we have no idea where he has teleported himself! He could be stuck in some drain, hoping we will find him! He could be drowning in the lake, or hanging onto the bifrost for dear life!"

"Teacher Shiarah, I am _positive_ he will be fine," Amora tried to soothe as she glanced towards Lorelei for help.

" _Oh_ , yes of course!" Lorelei piped up with a smile. "Wherever he has teleported, I am sure he will be fine. _Even_ if he had appeared in a ditch, in the middle of the forest with no way in or out…"

Amora gave an unnoticed glare towards Lorelei who tapped her chin thoughtfully as Teacher Shiarah's eyes widened in horror, thinking over the possibility.

"Unless of course there was a wild Bilgesnipe in there with him," Lorelei finally concluded. "If that were the case, then I am most certain he is dead."

Teacher Shiarah let out a wail that sounded something like a pterodactyl and a sob as she gripped her hair and fell to the floor. Babi rushed forward and placed a hand on their teacher, giving a small glare towards Lorelei who simply shrugged her shoulders, muttering that she had only been trying to help.

"Do not fret," Babi gave a sweet smile, patting Shiarah on the head lightly. "We can always go out and search for the young prince."

"Yes! What a marvelous idea, Babi!" Jöro cheered as she walked towards the front of the room, glancing around at her fellow students. "To save our beloved teachers neck from execution, we shall all set out into three different groups. One group shall search the forest, the other shall search the town and the last will stay here, in case he comes back."

"I will lead the town expedition," Maygus stood up gracefully. "I believe Lorelei and Amora should accompany me. We are the most skilled in speaking, after all, and those who search the town must ask citizens if they have seen the prince."

"You must not let anyone know he has vanished until we have searched everywhere," Jöro gravely stated, staring each girl in the eye. "We do not even know if he is in danger yet, and do not want to start an uproar."

"Very well, we shall do as you ask," Lorelei stated.

"I shall lead the forest expedition," Sheebah spoke up as she tied her hair back into a pony tail. "Jöro, I would like you, Gaia and Aphra to accompany me."

"I know the forest well," Gaia spoke up, her usual stern expression in place. "I will aid you in any way possible."

"I believe I should stay here, with Teacher Shiarah," Babi quietly spoke up as she twisted a long strand of dirty blonde hair between her fingers. "We will wait here, in the hopes that Prince Loki will return."

"Very well," Teacher Shiarah spoke as she stood back up, dusting off her gown, taking a deep breath in hopes to calm herself. "You will all return here in three hours if you do not find him. When those three hours are up we shall go to the guards and tell them what has happened… Good luck."

 ***Break line***

Sheebah briskly walked towards the Great Forest. It was spread against at least two hundred thousand acers, with many twisting paths, dangerous animals, rushing rivers and large caverns. Sheebah cracked her neck, rolling her shoulders as she pulled out her small sword, glancing towards Gaia, Jöro and Aphra who were also prepping for the adventure that lay before them.

"Are you prepared?" She asked firmly, the girls all nodding their heads. "Very well. Off we shall go!"

Bravely, the four sorceresses marched into the forest. Their eyes scanned the foliage for any signs of the prince. Perhaps they would find a footprint, or maybe even a piece of cloth torn from his shirt. With hope held high in their hearts that they would find him, they continued down the forest path, occasionally calling out his name.

 ***Break line***

"Excuse me, sir," Lorelei casually walked up towards an old man sporting a thin and wiry beard that traveled all the way to the floor. He was bent almost painfully over, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Yes?" he asked with a voice like sandpaper. He gave the young girl a smile, showing several missing teeth. Lorelei tried not to show her disgust as she returned the smile.

"I was wondering if you had seen the young prince Loki around town?" She cocked her head to the side, clasping her hands gracefully behind her back.

"And why would you be looking for Prince Loki?" The man scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"He, um…" Lorelei glanced behind her towards Amora and Maygus, both of them shrugging their shoulders. "He has not arrived at class today and Teacher Shiarah has sent us off looking for him."

Lorelei pretended to glance around and leaned towards the old man, cupping a hand over her mouth and lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I think the young prince has decided to abandon training for today for his own pleasures," she whispered gravely, eyes wider than they once were. "I do not wish for the prince to get in trouble."

"Hmm, did he now?" the elder glanced around the square, eyes searching the citizens around him. "I apologize, young one. But I have not seen the prince since last night's feast."

"Very well, thank you for your time, sir," Lorelei gave a sigh as she walked back over to her sister and Maygus.

"This grows tiresome," Maygus complained with a pout as she rested her chin on her hand. "All three of us could be practicing our wonderful talents, but instead we have been forced out here in the sun. And all because Prince Loki could not produce a proper spell."

"The nerve of him," Lorelei huffed as she sat down on the fountain next to her sister.

"You girls are aware that the youngest prince could have teleported himself anywhere," Amora spoke up, a smirk playing on her lips. "And we were supposed to be searching the entire town, correct?"

"What is the point of stating the obvious?" Maygus rolled her eyes and turned to Amora with a frown.

"Well, searching the entire town includes the shops, does it not?"

Lorelei began to smile at this, giving her sister a look of pure joy.

"Including the boutique's, correct?" Lorelei verified, Amora nodding eagerly.

"Oh," Maygus stood up, crossing her arms and gave a grin. "Yes, I am sure that he must be in one of those boutique's. Let us go check!"

And with that three girls rushed off to the nearest shop, giggling amongst themselves as they did so.

 ***Break line***

Aphra glanced towards the sky, lightly biting her cherry red lips as they continued into the forest. It had been more than an hour of searching and so far they had come up with nothing. Worry twisted in her gut, not so much for the prince, but for her teacher and fellow classmates. What punishment was to be dealt out to them, if the young prince was never found? Would the jail be enough to satisfy the All Fathers rage? And what of the All Mother? Everyone knew she cared deeply for her sons and would do almost anything to keep them out of harm's way. Would her wrath be deadlier than the kings?

" _Prince_ _Loki_!" Jöro shouted into the forest. Birds in the nearby trees took flight. She gave a small growl, stomping her foot as silence once again filled the air.

"Let us take a break," Sheebah suggested with a sigh. "Perhaps if we cooled off it would be easier to come up with a way to find the Prince?"

The girls voiced their agreements and slouched down by a nearby river, kicking off their shoes and sticking their feet in the cool water.

" _Ahhh_ ," Jöro sighed happily and lay down on her back, spreading out her arms. Aphra, watched as the other girls followed Jöro's example, each letting out a content sigh of their own. The blond sorceress bit her lip nervously once again, staring back up into the sky.

"What if we were to do a spell," Aphra suggested quietly as she thought.

"What sort of spell?" Gaia asked as she cocked her head to the side. "You mean like a tracking spell?"

"We would have to have something of Prince Loki's for that to work," Jöro pointed out with a frown. "And I highly doubt that any of us possess such an item."

"Perhaps a spell to sense beings that are around us," Gaia muttered quietly. "Though I have no personal knowledge on such a spell."

"Oh!" Aphra cried out as she stood up, lightly smacking a hand against her forehead. "I know of just the spell! Now, listen closely…"

 ***Break line***

"That dress was perfectly _stunning_ on you," Maygus exclaimed as the three girls walked down the street and continued their 'search' for Loki. "I am positive that it would claim every single male eye on Asgard."

"Hmm, do you honestly think that?" Lorelei asked with a smile.

"Now, why would she lie to you?" Amora gave a laugh as they turned the corner and down a much quieter cobblestone street. "And I do say, I must agree. It was beautiful on you."

"Perhaps we should run back so you may purchase it?" Maygus suggested as she tucked some stunning red hair behind her ear.

"I do not know…" Lorelei stated uncertainly, readjusting the large bags in her hands. "I _have_ already bought myself _multiple_ dresses…"

"But do you think that will be enough?" Amora smirked.

"What will be enough?" The three girls shot their heads up to see Thor, the Warriors three and Lady Sif all standing there.

"Was your sorcery class dismissed early?" Thor asked, glancing around and searching for other students. Or, more specifically, _Loki_. The girls all shot each other a glance, eyes wide as they tried to come up with a story that did not involve searching for the currently lost prince.

"Oh, um, no," Lorelei stated hastily. "We were sent to go, uh, retrieve a specific item for Teacher Shiarah."

"And would that ' _specific item',_ just so happen to be new gowns?" Sif raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Do not be so absurd," Maygus glowered. "We simply decided that for our efforts of retrieving her specific item, we deserved these."

"Then tell us, dear ladies," Fandral spoke up, crossing his arms. "What specific item would you be retrieving?"

They shot each other another glance, Amora giving a gulp and looking back at them.

"It is… rather embarrassing," she finally admitted and rubbed the back of her neck. Sif continued to stare at her, unconvinced so she continued. "You see… Prince Loki had another… ' _spell-blunder'_ , if you will."

"Oh, yes!" Lorelei stated with fake concern. "The poor prince has gotten, uh, a horrible and frankly terrible… _rash_."

Sif let out a snort.

"We were sent out to get this special cream," Amora stated as she reached into her bag and conjured a small bottle of cream. She quietly pulled it out and showed everyone briefly before stuffing it back into her bag. Hogan's top lip twitched as an amused grin came over Lady Sif's face.

"By Odin's beard, is my brother alright?" Thor leaned in closer with wide eyes as Sif stuck a hand over her mouth, hiding her giggles. "How large is this rash? Does he need to be taken to the royal infirmary?"

"Oh, um… I wouldn't know," Lorelei stated with a shrug. "Since I was a lady, I was not exactly allowed to _see_ , if you catch my drift."

" _Oooooh_ ," Fandral nodded his head in understanding as Sif's shoulders began to wildly shake.

"Perhaps we should go check on my brother—"

" _No_!" All three girls shouted at once. Hogan raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, well you see," Maygus stammered and glanced towards her friends for help.

"He requested that nobody find out about this," Amora stated calmly. "It is rather embarrassing, is it not? In fact, I believe his exact words to us were ' _tell anyone of this and you shall all face execution_ '."

"It would be best if you didn't mention it," Lorelei gave a sweet smile and grabbed onto Maygus and Amora's arms, dragging them past the group quickly. "Well, we best be off to deliver the 'special item'. Farewell!"

And with that, the three girls quickly exited the alleyway, the laughter of the group they left behind following them as they went.

 ***Break line***

"Yes, I believe this will work," Aphra gave a smile as she held up two stones. Holes had been drilled into the middle of them. If you were not a sorcerer or sorceress, you would think that these stones were just that. Stones. However, they were not just any stones. These stones had a specific spell around them. One that would hopefully help with their search. Quickly, Aphra placed the stone up against her eye, scanning her surroundings with a grin as she spotted an orange blob in a tree just in front of her. When she took the stone away, a monkey sat there, staring right back at her.

"Is the spell performing properly?" Gaia asked.

"Yes. Now we can go out and search for Prince Loki once again," Aphra grinned and stood up, putting the stones to her eyes and walking forward with the rest of the group. Not even five minutes into their journey through the jungle did Aphra spot something. Two giant orange blobs were attacking another orange blob. It was small, it was thin, and it was long. Aphra gave a gasp and pulled the stones away, turning towards her friends.

"Did you spot him?" Joro asked worriedly.

" _Yes_! Quickly, he is being _attacked_!" She cried and took off into the jungle, her friends following. "Do not worry Loki, we are coming!"

"We're coming! _We're coming_!" Gaia shrieked into the sky.

"How far?" Jöro asked as she readied her weapon.

"Just over this cliff," Aphra stated as they approached a very sharp cliff. Quickly, they looked down, hands ready to slice open whatever was harming their prince.

Two Bilgesnipe were down there. In one mouth they held the legs, and in the other they held the head. It took them a moment to realize that this was in fact, not Loki, but rather a wild rabbit that had become lunch.

"Aphra… that is not Loki."

"I know…" Aphra frowned as she stared down at the fighting animals. "But it looked like him."

"Aphra… that is a rabbit."

"I-I know."

"How in all of Asgard did you think that a rabbit was Loki?"

"They're around the same size, aren't they?" Aphra's frown deepened as her shoulders slumped. Jöro walked up to her, eyes narrow as she sheathed her weapon once again.

" _Give me the stones_."

 ***Break line***

Three hours had passed and slowly, the group of girls trickled back into class, each one shaking their head when Teacher Shiarah asked if they finally found him.

"I apologize, Teacher Shiarah," Aphra muttered quietly as she looked towards the ground. "But we could not find him in the forest."

"Sorry."

"Apologies."

"My deepest regrets."

"We did not find him in the town either," Maygus avoided the Teachers gaze, guilt about their sudden shopping spree punching her gut.

"We really did try…"

"It was no use…"

"That is fine, children," Teacher Shiarah stated evenly, though fear was hidden just behind her eyes. She knew what the All father thought of his son practicing magic. When he found out that he disappeared because of said magic, and in her class too, well… she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Well," Teacher Shiarah stated quietly as she stood up from her desk. "I assume I shall go to the royal family and inform them of the incidents that occurred today…"

"We will accompany you. We are part of what has happened just as much as you are," Jöro stated bravely, Teacher Shiarah nodding her head gravely.

Somberly, they all got up and walked out of the classroom in a single file line. Worry twisted in their guts and their minds were plagued by thoughts of fear. All of them walked towards the palace, keeping their eyes to the ground.

"What if we are banished to the prisons, never to feel sunlight on our skin again?" Lorelei whispered to Amora. Her sister simply grabbed onto her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Teacher Shiarah straightened her back and faced towards the palace with bravery. She was no coward and would face punishment like a true warrior.

"Come girls, let us get this over with as quickly as possible," Shiarah's voice wavered as they finally approached the tall, gleaming palace in front of them. Guards were positioned at the entrance and seemed to glare holes through the groups very hearts, daring them to flee.

"Farewell sunlight, may we meet again," Lorelei sobbed as they began to enter the palace.

And it was at this moment, with Lorelei sobbing and Amora trying to keep her quiet while comforting her. With Babi trying not to faint from the sheer terror of what was about to happen and Aphra trying to be brave, though everyone could see her legs shaking like jelly. With Maygus wiping away tears, putting up a brave front. With Joro and Sheebah already forming escape planes, in case they were to be put in prison.

It was at this very moment that Prince Loki came sprinting around the corner.

"Loki?!" Aphra gasped in shock as the prince stumbled to a stop, nearly crashing into their teacher. His hair was blown up, sticking out at all different directions. His clothes were practically hanging off him, some pieces torn off and an entire sleeve missing entirely. "Oh, thank Odin you're okay!"

"Ah, yes…" Loki rubbed the back of his neck as the girls swarmed around him. "I am faring well."

"What in the name of Asgard happened?" "Where did you teleport too?"

"Why is your hair sticking out like that?" "We were searching for you for hours!" "You better have a good reason as to why you just now show up!"

"You were giving us a heart attack!" "Do you know what we went through to try and find you?"

"Everybody, quiet down," Teacher Shiarah scolded lightly as she pulled them all out of the middle of the road. "Now, Loki… why don't you tell us where you were."

Loki's eyes widened as he stared off into the distance, mouth going slack.

 ***Four hours earlier***

" _Videor Porte_!" Loki stated rather loudly. And then, instead of a nice, quiet classroom filled to the brim with desks, books and wonderful students who might help in a time of adversity, Loki found himself clinging to the very top of the Palace. He shrieked as he gripped the pointed top of the very highest point of the palace. He looked down, his vision spinning from just the sheer drop under him. The wind circled around him, whipping into his clothes.

"I'm okay!" he assured himself, tightening his grip. "I'm okay. I just have to say the spell to get myself down from here…"

And try as he might, Loki could not, for the life of him, remember the spell.

…

…

…

" _Hiemdaaall_!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Spell-success!**

 **Warning: Never trust a teleporting snake**

 **Chapter four**

" _Loki_!" Thor's voice boomed around the palace. Thunder could be heard rumbling outside as the once sunny afternoon quickly turned dark. Loki's head shot up from the book he was reading, panic clear in his eyes as he stood up. "Loki, I _demand your presence at once_!"

With a muttered curse Loki snapped the book shut and took off running in the _opposite_ direction of Thor's voice. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd done yet, but Loki could tell that the aftereffects were not going to be worth it. _Not at all_.

"Loki!" Thor shouted again as he stormed around the palace halls, searching for his younger brother. So far he'd checked the library, gardens, Loki's room, the kitchens and their mother and Loki was nowhere to be seen. " _You cannot hide from me_!"

Quietly, Loki rolled his eyes as he snuck around the corner, checking both ways for his older brother. If he ' _couldn't hide_ ' from Thor, then what exactly was he doing now? _Idiot_. Loki quickly rushed down the hallway, keeping his footsteps silent and an open ear for the sounds of his brother. The only thing to do in this situation was to hide from Thor, for if the thunder and lightning raging on outside were anything to go by, Loki knew that Thor was much too angry to be spoken with. No, Thor wanted vengeance for whatever Loki did this time, and Thor would only get said vengeance by pounding into his brother with his fists.

"I have found him!" A sudden voice startled Loki out of thought as he whipped around to see Lady Sif, standing there pointing at him with a look of pure glee. "Thor, he is hiding over here! I have found him!"

Loki gave a gasp of horror as he turned around and ran in the opposite direction, cutting corners, jumping over tables and dodging maids as he went. Thor's loud footsteps could be heard thundering behind him as he ran.

"Pray tell, brother!" Loki shouted over his shoulder as he turned into his wing of the palace. Loki knew that at times like these, the only option was to hide away in his private bed chambers. "What appears to be the dilemma?"

Loki took a moment to glance behind him and nearly stopped from the shock. Thor's once beautiful blonde hair, which had ensnared every lady in Asgard, was now a frightful bright pink. It took the second prince a moment to realize that the prank in which he set up for Lady Sif had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

Loki, knowing his mistake might cost him his life, put on a burst of speed and ran as swiftly as possible to his room. Thinking quickly Loki rushed into his room, slammed the door shut and locked it. Moments later the door shook in its frames as Thor collided with it.

"Loki, you cannot hide away in there forever!" Thor thundered as he banged his fist against the now locked door.

Loki thought back to all the spells he'd learned in the past hundred years since he began his sorcery training. What would be able to help him in his time of need?

" _Ligabis_!" Loki hissed, enchanting the door with a simple spell, further locking the door in place. Now nothing could get in… yet nothing could get out either.

"You have enchanted the door? What trickery is this, _coward_?" Thor growled.

" _Trickery_!?" Loki gave an incredulous gasp. "It is not trickery. It is a life-saving enchantment…"

Loki took a moment to pause and pray that the spell would _indeed_ turn out to be life-saving before continuing.

"And I am not a coward! I simply know when it is _wise_ to stay and fight."

" _Then come fight me, brother_!"

"... _I do not think it would be wise_ …"

Thor let out a growl as he kicked the door, trying to knock it down. His brother could stay in his room for hours on end with neither food nor drink. He was able to keep himself entertained with a simple spell for days on end. He was also incredibly smart, being able to foresee simple manipulation tricks and twist them to his own needs with ease. It would not be easy to lure Loki out, especially now that he knew just how furious Thor was.

"I swear to you, brother," Thor's voice boomed, a shiver rushing up Loki's spine. "When you walk out these doors I shall kill you!"

Now, most would pale at this threat, hoping against hope that Thor would lose interest and forget about the entire incident. But no, not Loki. Instead, Loki felt himself begin to smile as a spark of hope entered his life.

"When I walk out _these_ doors, you will kill me?" Loki clarified as he listened to Thor pound on the solid doors.

" _Yes_! Now come out here and _fight_ _me_ _like_ _a_ man!" Thor boomed, oblivious to the loop-hole in his statement.

"No thank you, I'd much rather learn this new spell. Good day," Loki stated as he walked away from the door and further into his room. Thor let out a shout of fury as he grabbed his weapon and began pounding at the entrance, swearing and cursing his brother.

" _Videor Porte,_ " Loki hissed and with a pop and teleported away and out of his room, leaving Thor to continue attacking his doors, unknowing that his prize was no longer inside.

 ***Break line***

Loki strolled through the town, delicately munching on an apple as he looked at all the wonderful shops and commoners. He did not know exactly what he was going to do with his extra time, but he knew it was to be marvelous. After all, it was such a rare occasion in which he found himself able to roam around freely, without worrying if Thor and his friends were right behind him, trying to drag him off on another dangerous adventure that resulted in sever punishing from the All Father. Perhaps another prank? Loki frowned as he finished off the apple and threw it away. No, it was best not to try his luck with pranks again for the next week. After all, this last one had not hit his ended target… Maybe he would venture into the bookshop or royal library? His nose crinkled as he leaned against the wall, tapping his chin. It was tempting… but he preferred doing something more active than book shopping. If not a prank, and not something book-related, then what? Perhaps he could ride his horse or practice some more spells?

"Oh, Prince Loki," A voice interrupted him from his thoughts and he swiftly straightened, eyes widening. "I did not think _you_ would be here."

"Good morning, Lady Lorelei, Lady Amora," Loki frowned at the two sisters, both of which were regarding him with distaste clear in their eyes. Perhaps a prank wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"What brings you into town?" Amora asked coolly, inspecting her finger nails with an air of arrogance.

"No need to ask such idiotic questions, sister. He is _obviously_ _hiding_ from Prince Thor," Lorelei snickered behind her hand and gave a glance to the stormy sky. "What in _Asgard_ have you done this time?"

Loki's frown deepened and crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh, wouldn't _you_ enjoy knowing," he stated arrogantly. Lorelei's smile fell from her face and she too, crossed her arms.

"I would, _yes_ ," Lorelei stated calmly as she took a step forward, staring deeply into the prince's eyes. "I would _also_ like to know where exactly you teleported yourself to last week and _why_ you cannot tell us."

Loki stiffened as he recalled his previous _'spell-blunder'_. Never again would he look at the top of the palace the same way, nor would he look Hiemdall in the eye. It would be a secret that he would never share.

"It would be improper to share such a secret with a simple _acquaintance_ ," Loki stated with a shrug. Lorelei and Amora gave offended gasps.

" _Acquaintances_?!' Amora asked in a shrilled voice. "We have known one another for _over_ a century!"

Loki frowned, cocking his head to the side in slight confusion.

"And that is significant to you?"

"I—It…" Amora trailed off. " _You_ …"

"Now, I really must be off. So much to do on such a fine day," Loki gave a short smile and swiftly walked away into the next alleyway, leaving the two sisters steaming with rage.

" _Videor Porte_!"

 ***Break line***

"You cannot hide away for all of eternity, brother!" Thor shouted at the door as he gave it another kick. He then waited, pressing his ear up against the door to hear if his brother would give a reply. When he heard nothing, a growl formed in his throat and he kicked the door again. "I shall not leave until you banish your cowardice and fight like a man!"

He pressed his ear back up against the door.

Still nothing.

" _Come out_!" He growled as he began to relentlessly attack the door. Still, he heard nothing.

 ***Break line***

Loki tore through the fields of grass, riding his horse, the wonderful fields of grass surrounded Loki, a smile edging its way across his face. Thunder continued to roll across the sky, Thor still furious with his brother. This gave Loki mixed reactions. Obviously, if the lightning and thunder continued, the townsfolk would begin to get anxious. After all, hardly anybody liked a sudden and persistent storm. However, Loki quite liked the thunderstorms. Just listening to the lightening crack in the distance filled him with excitement.

A grin broke out on his face as he raced as fast as he could, staring up into the wonderfully lit sky. He knew none of the lightening would strike at the ground, unless specifically aimed. Thor's lightening was unique, in the sense that instead of striking the ground or something close to it, it simply struck itself up in the clouds. Which was brilliant, if Loki did say so himself. It gave him the opportunity to spend the day how he wished, without fear of getting maimed or worse.

And that was exactly what he planned to do.

 ***Break line***

"Come out!" Thor thundered as he continued to pound on the door. "Come out! Come out! Come out! Come out! Come out!"

The warriors Three and Lady Sif all watched him from behind the corner.

"Do you think it would be wise to request he accompany us on a quest?" Fandral asked in a whisper. Quickly, three heads spun to look to Hogun, who shook his head.

"It would not be wise," Hogun stated gruffly.

"Agreed," Sif said with a worried glance towards Thor. "Loki has to venture out of his chambers eventually. I believe our next actions should be to avoid Thor until he has this entire mess sorted out. There is nothing we can assist him with."

And with that, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif scurried from the palace and into the town, Thor's fiery shouting following them as they went.

"Come out! Come out! Come out! Come out! Come out!"

 ***Break line***

" _Ahhh_ ," Loki sighed in content as he sunk into the hot spring, sinking down to his nose. "How glorious…"

Loki stretched out his toes as he sunk deeper and deeper into the water, grinning as the bubbles tickled his feet, the steam drifting off beautifully into the air. The thunder was more of a background noise, Loki getting used to it as he relaxed into the hot spring. It was a truly glorious day indeed. And though it was getting dark, and Loki knew he only had an hour or two left of daylight, it would be worth it. Loki, for the first time in a while, was completely and one hundred percent relaxed.

Loki closed his eyes, a content grin on his face. It was days like these that made life truly worth living. The quiet, worrisome days in which he could just sit back, relax and enjoy the quiet peace around him.

 ***Break line***

Thor narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits, glaring daggers at the door. Five hours Thor had stood there, relentlessly pounding and attacking Loki's door with all his might. With all his strength! Sadly, the door had not budged a single inch and Loki had yet to speak another word to his brother.

"Very well, Brother," Thor panted as he leaned against the wall for support. Long ago his mighty hammer had fallen from his grasp, too heavy for his exhausted arms to carry any longer. "Stay locked away in your chambers weeks for all I care! But I shall prove to everyone in the Courts of Asgard that I have the ability to match your stubbornness tenfold!"

And with that, Thor sat on the floor in front of Loki's room, eyes never leaning the giant doors as he waited in earnest for his brother to leave his chambers.

 ***Break line***

"It is a glorious day today, is it not?" Loki asked his mother as he walked into the gardens, a smile on his face. His mother glanced up into the still stormy sky a smirk forming on her lips as she turned back to her gardening.

"For _you_ , perhaps. I have a feeling that a certain brother of yours is not fairing as well," she stated as she clipped a leaf from a patch of roses. "Pray tell, Loki, what have you done this time?"

" _I_ _do not know_ ," Loki shrugged and he bent down and smelled a golden orchid, hands clasped gently behind his back. "I do not keep track of my brothers every struggle in life. It would be silly."

"Hmm _hmm_."

Sensing that she had caught onto his lies the young prince swiftly looked up and turned towards his mother, mouth parting open as he began to make an excuse to quickly leave her presence. This excuse was quickly cut off, for Frigga was staring right at him with her arms crossed and one elegant eyebrow raised. Her foot tapped gently against the ground as she stared her son down. Loki evenly stared back at her with a small frown. Curse this woman and her ability to sense lies! Why could she not be like a normal mother? One who simply did not care what her children got up to unless it directly bothered her? Like Hogun's mother! Now _that_ was a respectable woman.

"Loki," his mother spoke as he took a subtle step back, eyes darting off into the trees. They were rather beautiful weren't they? And _oh_ , those flowers were simply divine!

"Yes, mother?"

"I believe we must speak with one another."

Loki's stomach dropped as those words. One knew one was cursed when these words were spoken by an authoritative figure. Especially if that authoritative figure was ones mother. His mouth went dry as Frigga sat on the nearby bench, patting the spot next to her and looking expectantly at him.

"Whatever about?" Loki asked with an uneasy smile as he lightly set himself down on the bench. His mother scooted closer, clasping Loki's hands in her own. Fear gripped the prince's heart as he stared deeply into his mother's eyes. What was she going to _say_? What was she going to _do_? Whatever it may be Loki was most certainly _not_ prepared. Was it punishment for lying or _another_ uncomfortable discussion about _females_? Perhaps it was about his pranks. Or… _worse_ , the latest adventure he had with Thor that they _thought_ they'd managed to keep quiet. Perhaps that was just not so? Oh, he knew for certain if it _was_ about their adventure, his punishment would be severe. But maybe it _was_ another uncomfortable discussion about females? That would almost be worse than being executed, Loki was certain. But perhaps not. After all, they'd just had one. His stomach dropped as he thought about the possibilities. She could scold him for lying, tell him it was time to ' _man up_ ' and drop sorcery as his trade. Maybe she'd even confine him to his room for lying, or, _worse_ , make him attend every single social party for the next _century_! He watched his mother worriedly, the uneasy smile falling from his face as she waited, looking into his eyes. What did she want?! Just spit it out woman, _spit it out_!

"Do you think I have over-trimmed the roses?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips. He sat there, mouth parting open as he stared at his mother. Quietly he clicked it shut, narrowing his eyes as he yanked his hands from hers, scowling.

"They're _beautiful_ ," he spit through clenched teeth as she laughed to herself.

"Be wary when lying to me, Loki. For a mother knows all," Frigga stated as she gracefully stood up and turned back to her gardening. The young prince then decided that his mother's company was not preferable at the moment, and without even as much as a word of goodbye, he muttered the spell.

" _Videor Porte!"_

 ***Break line***

Thor leaned against the wall facing Loki's Door. He'd lost track of how long he had been there, waiting for his brother to emerge. Long ago his stomach had begun growling for food. But he would not fail! Thor would sit here for days, maybe even weeks, if he had too! He would not sleep, nor feast until his brother had been served Justice!

Thor felt his eyelids drooping as he slowly loosened his grip on his hammer. Perhaps a few minutes of rest would not harm…

 ***Break line***

Loki smiled to himself pleasantly as he strolled through the palace halls. His belly full of his favorite food, and a wonderful day under his belt, Loki felt content. Right now, the only thing Loki wanted to do was flop down in his private chambers and sleep the rest of the night away. Yes, a peaceful night in his room was the best thing Loki could think of at the moment.

In fact, it was the only thing Loki was thinking off.

You see, one tends to forget the worries and troubles of the morning when one has had such a marvelous and spectacular afternoon and evening.

That being said, it was no surprise that the fact that Thor was angry with him (and had been for the entire day) slipped his mind. But, not for much longer. For it was at that moment, with Loki sighing in content as he walked around the corner to his chambers, that he tripped over Thor's sleeping form.

Thor jolted awake as Loki landed next to him, sprawled on the floor. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Loki stared up at Thor's frightfully pink hair and Thor glared down at the trickster, fists clenching as Loki gulped fearfully.

"The time has come to face punishment, brother," Thor growled as Loki scrambled to his feet and shot for the door. "There is no escaping me this time!"

"I think the color rather suites you," Loki shot back with confidence as he reached his door. Escaping Thor would be easy. After all, all he had to do was get inside. Loki grabbed the handles and pushed them open with a smirk. Or… tried too. After all, Loki was being rather forgetful lately and had, once again, forgotten a very important detail.

He had locked the doors from the inside.

Loki's confidence drained instantaneously when he remembered and only had time for a short yelp before his brother had grabbed him by the back of his collar and hauled him away.

"I never walked through the doors!" Loki shouted in an attempt to calm Thor. "You swore that when I walked through _those_ doors, you would kill me. But I have not walked through those doors!"

Thor wasn't listening. Figures. Someone like him didn't care to listen to formalities. Thankfully for Loki, his mother (and savoir) had decided to come find out the truth of why Thor was so angry.

"Thor? Loki?" Frigga asked with wide eyes as she stared at the sight of her eldest hauling her youngest down the halls like one would drag a mischievous puppy.

"Mother," Thor growled as he dragged Loki (who was still insisting that Thor had no right to kill him) towards their mother. "Look at what Loki has done to my hair!"

Frigga gave a small tsk as she glanced to a guilty looking Loki and then back up to Thor. Honestly, the mischief these two got up to was going to be the end of her one day.

"Very well. Thor, come here," Frigga motioned for her eldest son to come forward. Quickly, Thor obeyed, dragging Loki behind him. With a swift flick of the wrist and a quietly whispered spell, Thor's hair was magically transformed back to the glorious blonde locks.

"You have fixed it!" Thor exclaimed happily as he dropped Loki who took this as a perfect moment to scramble behind his mother for safety. "Thank you, Mother."

"See? All better," Frigga glanced once again to Loki, frowning as he avoided her eyes. "Loki, do you have anything you wish to say to your brother?"

Loki fell silent, glaring sullenly around the golden walls. Thor's arms were crossed, the rage from just moments before clearly upon his face.

"Loki," Frigga warned. Loki gave an irritated sigh, looking up to meet Thor in the eyes. It was clear he would have to apologize, lest Thor attempt to slay him whilst he slept.

"I apologize, Brother," Loki bit out. "The prank was not _intended_ for you."

Frigga looked to Thor, raising an eyebrow as he said nothing. Finally, with a sigh of his own, Thor let go of his rage. Well, most of it. He would still be sour with Loki for the weeks to come.

"Apology accepted," Thor stated gruffly. It was obvious to Loki that, no, it had not been accepted. Just as obvious as it was to Thor that, no, Loki had not actually wanted to apologize. Nor had he meant it sincerely.

Frigga glanced between her two sons warily, gently folding her arms and they stood their stiffly. Everything would be right again within a week. If not more, she knew something to be wrong and would step in. And as much as she wished they would act civil to one another now rather than later, she had done all she could.

"Very well," she nodded her head. "I suspect a good night rest will help clear both your minds."

"Yes," Loki stated, his once happy mood now sour. "I believe it shall. Goodnight mother, brother."

And with that, Loki straightened his tunic, turned his nose up at Thor, and swiftly walked back down the hall and rammed straight into his door.

Once again he had forgotten the lock.

 **A/N: Well… yes… it has been a while, hasn't it? Well, I suppose if any of you are still interested in knowing when this will update again, I'm planning on updating more regularly. :) I've missed this story and feel my writing skills have improved since I began it (this chapter, save the last couple paragraphs, were written a while ago. I just found this fic again and decided, eh, I should finish it). Anyway, I plan to update once again soon! :) Reviews are great and so are you!**


End file.
